1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cyclone dust collecting apparatus for a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly to a grill assembly of a cyclone dust collecting apparatus for a vacuum cleaner to be used for preventing dust from flowing into a vacuum-generating device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows in cross-section, a conventional cyclone dust collecting apparatus for a vacuum cleaner. According to FIG. 1, the conventional cyclone dust collecting apparatus 10 for the vacuum cleaner comprises a cyclone body 20 and a dirt-collecting portion 30.
At an upper part of the cyclone body 20 is provided an air suction passage 21 connected with a brush assembly (not shown) of the vacuum cleaner. Air drawn through the air suction passage 21 flows in a direction tangential to the inside surface of the cyclone body 20 and forms a whirling air current, as shown by the arrows.
At an upper central part of the cyclone body 20 is provided an air discharge passage 22, connected with a vacuum-generating device (not shown) of the vacuum cleaner. In order to prevent dirt from flowing into the vacuum-generating device, a grill 23 is provided at an inlet of the air discharge passage 22.
The grill 23 has a plurality of passages 24 formed thereon. When the vacuum-generating device of the vacuum cleaner operates, the air, which may contain many kinds of dirt existing on a cleaning surface, is drawn into the cyclone body 20 through the brush assembly (not shown) and the air suction passage 21.
The air drawn into the cyclone body 20 forms the whirling air current, and the dirt entrained in the air is separated by centrifugal force and collected in the dirt-collecting portion 30. Then, the air flows into the vacuum-generating device through the passages 24 of the grill 23 and the air discharge passage 22.
Meanwhile, some dirt that is not separated from the air passes through the grill 23 via the passages 24 of the grill 23, and flows into the vacuum-generating device through the air discharge passage 22, thereby deteriorating dust-collecting function of the vacuum cleaner.
An object of the present invention is to provide a grill assembly of a cyclone dust collecting apparatus for a vacuum cleaner capable of improving dust collecting of the vacuum cleaner by preventing dirt from flowing into the vacuum-generating device after passing through a grill.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a grill assembly of a cyclone dust collecting apparatus for a vacuum cleaner allowing a grill to be easily cleaned by providing a mounting and removing capability to the grill.
The above objects are accomplished by providing a grill assembly for a cyclone dust collecting apparatus for use in a vacuum cleaner the grill assembly being disposed at an upper part of an air discharge passage of a cyclone body for separating dirt from a whirling air current by centrifugal force by forming the whirling air current from a drawn air, for preventing dirt from flowing into a vacuum-generating device of the vacuum cleaner. The grill assembly comprises a grill body having a plurality of passages formed thereon and having a cylindrical shape having openings at both ends thereof, a sealing member for sealing one opening of the grill body, and mounting means comprising a locking knob integrally formed with an upper part of the sealing member and a penetrating hole disposed at a corresponding portion of the grill body, for allowing the locking knob to pass there through in a predetermined position, the mounting means for easily mounting the sealing member on and removing it from the grill body.